Linda McCartney
thumb|Linda McCartney con Paul y sus hijos |Muerte=17 de abril de 1998, en Tucson, |Cónyuge = John See Jr. "(1962-1965) Paul McCartney (1969-1998) |Estilo = Rock Pop Reggae |Tiempo = 1957-1998 |Hijos = Heather McCartney Mary McCartney Stella McCartney James McCartney |Ocupación= Teclista, Compositora, Fotógrafa.OPINION | Obituario de Linda McCartney, mujer de Paul McCartney |Discográfica = Parlophone, Capitol, Apple, EMI |Artistas_relacionados = Suzy and the Red Stripes Wings Paul McCartney John Lennon The Rolling Stones Mick Jagger The Beatles Yoko Ono |URL = www.linda-mccartney.com }} Linda Louise McCartney, nacida Linda Eastman (Nueva York, 24 de septiembre de 1941; Tucson, 17 de abril de 1998). Fue una intérprete musical, compositora, activista en favor de los derechos de los animales y fotógrafa.OPINION | Obituario de Linda McCartney, mujer de Paul McCartney Su madre y padre fueron Lee Eastman y Louise Sara Lindner Eastman, abogados. Linda tuvo un hermano mayor, John, y dos hermanas menores, Laura y Louise. Se casó con el ex Beatle Paul McCartney, el 12 de marzo de 1969 en Londres, Inglaterra. Linda se convirtió en Lady McCartney cuando su esposo fue condecorado como Sir en 1997, por la Reina Isabel II. Linda escribió libros sobre cocina vegetariana y fundó Linda McCartney´s Foods Company, una compañía de cocina vegetariana que tuvo mucho éxito en Estados Unidos y en Inglaterra. Le detectaron un cáncer de mama en 1995 que se le extendió al hígado y murió el 17 de abril de 1998, en Tucson, estado de Arizona, Estados Unidos. Primeros años Linda McCartney, nació como Linda Louise Eastman, la segunda de cuatro hijos, de padres judío-americanos en la ciudad de Nueva York. Tenía un hermano mayor, John (1939) y dos hermanas, Laura (1947) y Louise Jr.(1950). Ella creció en Scarsdaley se graduó en el Scarsdale High School en 1960. Su padre era hijo de inmigrantes rusos judíos. Cambió su nombre de Leopold Vail Epstein a Lee Eastman. Su madre Louise Eastman Sara Lindner, heredó la fortuna de tiendas de Departamento Lindner, y murió en el accidente del Vuelo 1 de American Airlines en Queens, Nueva York, en 1962. Después del accidente de su madre, y su posterior fallecimiento, Linda detestó viajar en avión. Su primer matrimonio fue con John Melvin Jr., a quien conoció en la Universidad de Arizona, mientras Linda estudiaba fotografía. Se casaron el 18 de junio de 1962, y su hija Heather nació el 31 de diciembre de 1962. Ellos se divorciaron en junio de 1965. Fotógrafa McCartney comenzó a trabajar como recepcionista para la revista Town & Country, y fue la única fotógrafa, no oficial, a bordo del barco SS Mar Panther, en el río Hudson, que fue autorizada a tomar fotografías de The Rolling Stones, durante un toma de promoción. Fotografió a artistas como Aretha Franklin, Jimi Hendrix, Bob Dylan, Janis Joplin, Eric Clapton, Simon and Garfunkel, The Who, The Doors, y Neil Young. Fotografió a Eric Clapton para la revista Rolling Stone, convirtiéndose en la primera mujer en fotografiar al artista de la portada (11 de mayo de 1968). Ella y Paul también aparecieron en la portada de Rolling Stone el 31 de enero de 1974, convirtiéndola en la única persona que ha tomado una fotografía, que ha sido fotografiada, y que ha figurado en la portada de esa revista. Sus fotografías fueron posteriormente exhibidas en más de 50 galerías internacionales, así como en el Victoria and Albert Museum de Londres. Además de una colección de fotografías llamado, Linda McCartney's Sixties: Portrait of an Era (Linda McCartney del sesenta: Retrato de una época), que se publicó en 1993, en el cuál se publicaron fotografías tomadas a artistas famosos, a su propia familia y amigos durante esa década. Familia McCartney El 15 de mayo de 1967, la entonces Linda Eastman, se encontró con Paul McCartney en un concierto de Georgie Fame en la Bolsa de O'Nails club en Londres. Ella estaba en el Reino Unido, en una misión para tomar fotografías de los músicos en Londres, especialmente a los integrantes de The Beatles. Dos días después se dirigió a la Speakeasy club en la calle para ver Margaret Procol Harum, acampañada por Paul. Se reunieron de nuevo cuatro días más tarde en parte por la puesta en marcha Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band en la casa de Brian Epstein en Belgravia. Al día siguiente, ella voló de regreso a Nueva York.Miles 1998. p117. En mayo de 1968, se reunieron de nuevo en Nueva York, como John Lennon y Paul McCartney se encontraban allí para anunciar la formación de Apple Corps.Spitz 2005. p761. En septiembre del mismo año, Paul la llamó por teléfono y le pidió que volara a Londres. Se casaron seis meses más tarde en una pequeña ceremonia civil (cuando ella estaba embarazada de cuatro meses con su hija Mary) en el Registro de Marylebone, el 12 de marzo de 1969. Ella se convirtió en Lady McCartney cuando su marido fue nombrado caballero en 1997. Su hermano, John Eastman, abogado, ha representado a Paul McCartney desde la ruptura de The Beatles en abril de 1970. Linda ahora tendría seis nietos, los cuales han nacido después de su muerte: tres hijos de Mary, Alistair Donald Arthur (3 de abril de 1999), Donald Elliot (1 de agosto de 2002), y Sam Aboud (11 de agosto de 2008), y de Stella , Miller Alasdhair James Willis (25 de febrero 2005), Bailey Linda Olwyn Willis (8 de diciembre de 2006), y Beckett Robert Lee Willis (8 de enero 2008) Wings thumb|180px|left|[[Paul McCartney|Paul y Linda McCartney , siendo estrevistados en los Premios Óscar de 1973]] Después de la ruptura de The Beatles en 1970, su marido le enseñó a tocar el teclado y el piano, y le insistió mucho que entrara a su nuevo proyecto Wings, aunque ella se negaba porque argumentaba que no estaba preparada musicalmente, pero finalmente accedió. El nombre de la banda (Wings), surgió en un sueño de Paul, el día anterior de convertirse en padre (biológicamente) por segunda vez, el día 27 de agosto de 1971, en el que una voz le decía, "Ponle Wings" (alas en inglés). El grupo obtuvo varios premios Grammy, e incluso un Premios Óscar en 1974, por la canción Live And Let Die, convirtiéndose en una de las bandas más exitosas de la década de 1970. En 1977, un solo titulado "Seaside Woman" fue lanzado por un oscuro grupo llamado Suzy and the Red Stripes, por Epic Records en los Estados Unidos. En realidad, Suzy and The Red Stripes era Wings, con Linda McCartney (que también escribió la canción) en primera voz. Linda McCartney del álbum Wide Prairie, que incluía "Seaside Woman", fue lanzado póstumamente en 1998. Paul McCartney con ayuda del ingeniero de The Beatles Geoff Emerick, terminaron el álbum, además junto a 8 compositores británicos contribuyó al álbum coral, A Garland for Linda, y le dedicó su álbum clásico, Ecce Cor Meum, el. Discografía con Wings Compilaciones Vegetarianismo, el activismo y el estilo de vida Linda introdujo a su marido al vegetarianismo en 1975, y promovió una dieta vegetariana a través de sus libros de cocina: Linda McCartney´s Home Cooking (1989), Linda’s Kitchen y Simple and Inspiring Recipes for Meatless Meals. Explicó su cambio al vegetarianismo diciendo que no quería "comer a un ser vivo" y si "en los mataderos hubiese paredes de cristal, todo el mundo sería vegetariano". Los McCartney se convirtieron abiertamente en vegetarianos y activistas de los derechos de los animales, principalmente en peligro.Linda McCartney, by Danny Fields, Time Warner Paperbacks, 1 February 2001, ISBN 0-7515-2985-0 En 1991, presenta una línea de de vegetales congelados, bajo el nombre de Linda McCartney, que la convirtió en millonaria, independientemente del dinero de su marido. En 1995, Linda apareció en forma animada con su marido en Los Simpsons episodio "Lisa, la vegetariana", Lisa Simpson, se convierte en vegetariana a causa de una exigencia que pusieron los McCartneys para participar del programa, y el episodio, " Basura de titanes" fue dedicado a su memoria, en 1998. El HJ Heinz Company fue adquirido por Linda McCartney Foods en marzo de 2000, y el Grupo de Hain Celestial, en 2007. McCartney fue una firme defensora de los derechos de los animales, y prestó su apoyo a muchas organizaciones como PETA (Personas para el Tratamiento Ético de los Animales), así como el Consejo para la Protección de la Inglaterra Rural, que estaba en contra de la deforestación en ese país, Amigos de la Tierra, y fue un patrón de la Liga Contra los Deportes Crueles. Antes de su muerte, ella narró un anuncio de TV de PETA, en la que dijo: "¿Alguna vez has visto un pez jadeaban cuando se lo saca del agua? Ellos están diciendo, ' Muchas gracias por matarme. Se siente bien, sabes. "¡No! Duele!". Después de su muerte, PETA creó el Premio en memoria de Linda McCartney. Drogas McCartney fue detenida en Los Ángeles por posesión de marihuana en 1975, a pesar de todos los cargos fueron posteriormente retirados. En 1984, el matrimonio McCartney, fueron arrestados en Barbados, también por posesión de marihuana y fueron multados. Volaron al aeropuerto de Heathrow, Londres, donde Linda fue detenida nuevamente acusado de posesión. Más tarde comentó que las drogas son repugnantes y que las había dejado. Enfermedad y muerte A Linda le diagnosticaron cáncer de mama en 1995, y su condición empeoró pronto como se extendió a su hígado. Linda McCartney falleció a la edad de 56 años, el 17 de abril de 1998, en el rancho de la familia McCartney en Tucson, Arizona. Fue cremada en Tucson, y sus cenizas fueron esparcidas en la finca de los McCartney, en Sussex Inglaterra. Paul sugiere a los fans que en memoria de ella, donen dinero a la investigación sobre el cáncer de mama "o el mejor homenaje, ser vegetariana". Un servicio conmemorativo tuvo lugar para ella en St. Martin-in-the-Fields, en Londres, en la que participaron George Harrison, David Gilmour, Elton John, George Martin y Ringo Starr. Un servicio conmemorativo se celebró también en la Iglesia de Riverside en Manhattan, dos meses después de su muerte. Después de hablar acerca de los medicamentos utilizados para tratar su cáncer de mama, Paul dijo: "Si un fármaco tiene que ser utilizado en seres humanos entonces tuvo que ser probado en un animal ... Esto fue difícil para Linda cuando ella estaba en su tratamiento." Dejó toda su fortuna a su marido en un arreglo especial, que permite el aplazamiento de los impuestos debido sobre su patrimonio después de su muerte. Él tendrá acceso a los derechos de autor de los libros, registros y cualquier remuneración financiera por la utilización de las fotografías de su esposa. además se ha comprometido a continuar con su línea de comida vegetariana , y que la mantenga libre de organismos genéticamente modificados. En enero de 2000, Paul anunció donaciones de más de 2.000.000 (dos millones) de dólares americanos para la investigación del cáncer en el Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center de Nueva York y el Centro del Cáncer de Arizona en Tucson, donde recibió el tratamiento Linda. Los centros recibieron $ 1 millón de dólares americanos (£ 625.000) cada uno. Las donaciones, para Garland Apelation, se hicieron con la condición, de que los animales no serían utilizados para fines de ensayo. Tributos thumb|290px|[[Royal Albert Hall, en el día, en que se realizó el concierto en su memoria en 1999]] El 10 de abril de 1999, Paul McCartney actuó en el homenaje "Concierto para Linda" en el Royal Albert Hall, de Londres, con numerosos artistas como George Michael , The Pretenders, Elvis Costello, Eric Clapton, Phil Collins, y Tom Jones. En 2000, el Centro Linda McCartney, una clínica para pacientes con cáncer, se inauguró en el Royal Hospital de la Universidad de Liverpool. En noviembre de 2002, el Kintyre Linda McCartney Memorial Trust, abrió un jardín conmemorativo en Campbeltown - la principal ciudad de Mull of Kintyre - con la dedicación de una estatua de bronce por el escultor de Linda Jane Robbins, (el primo de Paul McCartney), que fue encargada y donada por Paul. Curiosidades *En la serie animada Los Simpsons el episodio "Basura de titanes", está dedicado a la memoria de Linda McCartney, Ella había aparecido previamente en la serie, junto a Paul, en el episodio "Lisa, la vegetariana". *Elizabeth Mitchell y Gary Bakewell actuaron como Linda y Paul McCartney en la película para TV del 2000, llamada: The Linda McCartney Story. *Catherine Strauss hizo como "Linda Eastman" en la película para TV, de 1985 llamada, John and Yoko: A Love Story. Referencias Otras referencias * *McCartney, Paul. "Sir Paul McCartney on Linda". The Times, April 6, 2008. * * Enlaces externos *The Path of the Vegetarian por Linda McCartney *Linda McCartney quotes *Danny Fields' biography Categoría:The Beatles Categoría:Paul McCartney